Kalmia to Samidare (OP Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = May 10, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation 00:01 rings Then, I’ll be going home. “We’re going to karaoke” Aaah I’m sorry, I have a conclusion of a contract. Oh! Arata! That was fast! I’m coming now. That’s how it is, even though you went all the way to invite me, I’m really sorry. Will you invite me again? Mm! Then, see you later. and Aoi walking Mhhhh! It’s sure a good weather today, it’s not hot and it’s not cold, it’s a season were it feels good walking around I really like May. Well there is Golden Week and my own birthday too though. And that golden week is starting from tomorrow. Going to school another day and then so will the consecutive holidays start. Arata, do you have any plans? I’ll go with around 6 people from my class and we’re talking about going to the amusement park. “Nothing particularly” you say, do you mean that you have no plans? Well speaking about Arata-like so is it Arata-like, I think… Oh! I know! Hear me out, if you don’t have any plans then play with me for a day! Lately when I go to play so is it in a pretty big group. Let’s go and play with the two of us after a long while not doing it. Huh? Misaki? Umm… I think so, what about Arata? Where do you want to go? “You can decide” well… Mmm…. Thinking about Arata so is it pretty hard to think out a place to go to. For me so is the most of the patterns more like everytime I go with someone so is the place we’re going to already decided and I get invited. Umm… Just to confirm. Arata, you’re bad with places with lot of people or loud places, right? Mmm…. A place were there aren’t a lot of people and is a bit silent. Ummmm…. No! No good! If I compromise so do I have a feeling that I’ll lose. Can you give me some time? I’ll think about it until tomorrow even by force and I’ll mail you about it. Ah! He made a bored expression! Isn’t it okay? That Arata who is an always-staying-at-home person decided to hang out with me, so we need to enjoy ourselves, and while we are in it so am I thinking if my childhood friend can try to like people a little bit more. Okay? Ahahah! It hurts! “thank you for that”? No no, communication between people are important. Ahaha! Okay, okay. I got it, I got it, Arata is bad with that. Ah! Is this that park? I see. Then let’s start the search for the big, mysterious rabbit, we’ll think about the rest later. 03:53 through bushes Ah! Ouch! Ah… I’m fine, it just got a bit red. *sigh* But to think that the park would end up like this, it has unlimited growth. It feels more like a forest. Yes, Yes, I’m here. Instead of looking around how about searching for the rabbit? Umm… That? When did you search for the big, mysterious rabbit? The start of this week… That means on Monday. Was there anyone who seemed to be like his owner? I see… Well, that’s right. In the first place so wouldn’t the rabbit run around if it had an owner. A lost cat… I mean, a lost rabbit. You said it’s largeness was about 1 meter. Well it seems that there are some types who can be that big. In Japan so is it pretty rare but you see pretty much of them in other parts of the world. Ah! This for doing a living, it’s from father, okay. According to father so did the pet run away or so did the owner accidentally let him go. He said that he would help us to find it’s owner if we find him. That’s way he said “Do your best”. Geez, Is he being reliable or unreliable… *Gasp* IT’S THERE!! 05:49 walking And that’s how it turned out to be… *sigh* It’s not “What?” It’s a good thing that this gigantic rabbit-kun is pretty friendly to humans and isn’t hard to catch but I think it was a bit stupid to not think about what we two should do after we catch him. While I heard from father so do I think that it would be better if we had him in a carriage or something like that. Due to that so are we forced to carry him home. We’re indeed standing out in a bad way… Oh? But if you think about it wouldn’t it be better if I carry the bags and Arata carries the rabbit…? Arata? Oh? Eh? Arata? Arata?! *sigh* He’s gone… Geez… This is what happens as fast as I look away. Arata has always been like this… He looks like he’s cool and he sticks into a thing that makes him interested and he doesn’t listen to things around him. He keeps deciding things by himself and keeps going ahead and then I get caught into this and then it ends. *sigh* I feel like I finally understood it. I’m bad with getting a goal or something wanting to achieve but isn’t it because our roles has always been like this? Of coure so won’t I say that everything is because of that though. But it’s indeed effecting a big part of it. Hey, don’t you think so too? From the start so was it something he who decided that you were a lost rabbit and needed someone. Yet so is it actually me who is looking after you… What is this? Hm? Oh!? This guy, he’s wearing a collar. E-… Let’s see, let’s see. Tsukino… Production… It isn’t a private one, I wonder if he belongs to a company… The address is even properly wrote in there! *sigh* Thanks god. It seems like you can go home to your owner now. Ah! Arata! Welcome back! I just found out how to return this guy- You, what did you buy so suddenly? Rice cake? Umm… Children day is pretty close after all… Ha? Ah! No, no, no, no, Arata that’s not good! You can’t give rice cake to a rabbit! “The rabbit’s eyes are following the rice cake”! Just so you know so is that a creation… No, no, don’t tilt your neck at it… O-o-oh! Hey! You! You go eating this! And not only the rice cakes. Don’t try to eat weird things! Hmmm… Hey, hey you people, why is it being an atmosphere telling you that I’m being mean? Eh….. I get it, but in the end it ends up being like this… Arata, let’s search for the owner. External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Satsuki Aoi (mini-dramas)